I only want to be with you
by DeathThePanda
Summary: A collection of one shots, most will be reader inserts. Rated T for safety. The stories vary from romantic to tragic. France is up first. What will happen when you think France is a zombie?
1. Hungry for you (France)

**Italics are the song.**

You yawned as France tried to woo you again. This time he was singing, but it was in French so you had no idea what he was singing. At least he wasn't surprise hugging you again.

His voice wasn't terrible, it was actually kinda nice. You closed your eyes and leaned back into the fluffy arm chair. His soft voice was lulling you to sleep.

_No matter what I do,_

_I'm still hungry for you._

Your eyes shot open at those lines. Odd lines.

_No matter what I do,_

_I'm still hungry for you._

When he repeated it, it was even creepier! What if France was a zombie and was hungry for your brain?

He resumed singing in French, but you couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of your seat, zooming to the door.

"Mon Cherie1! Where are you going?" He called.

"Zombies are real!" You shouted running outside.

France blinked. (Name) was a weird one for sure.

**My fail attempt at humor.**

**1****= I'm pretty sure this means my dear. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Next up is "Dead men tell no tales" with Spain. The rest will be longer. I'll try to upload another chapter today.**


	2. Dead men tell no tales (Spain)

You stared at the grimy ground, while a pair of soldiers escorted you to the wooden platform. It wasn't like you could run off; your wrists were shackled together as were your ankles. If you even tried to take more than a little shuffle step, you would fall on your face.

"Care to let me go?" You rasped, voice hoarse from you yelling in your cell.

One gave you a look of pure loathing. "Shut up, pirate wench." He sneered.

You turned to the other. "How about you?" You batted your eyelashes, trying to appear flirty, but it was kind of hard to do that, when a layer of filth covered your face.

He didn't meet your gaze and remained silent.

You groaned and kept shuffling towards the gallows, which loomed over you. "It would be really helpful if you let me go, like right this second." Well, you had to try.

"I'll take it from here." You looked up into the newcomers green eyes. Arthur Kirkland. The "privateer" who had captured you. He had given you two choices, stay with him or be tried for being with a pirate. You chose the latter.

"Can't somebody else lead me the rest of the way?" You grumbled. "Arthur is annoying."

"Captain Kirkland." He corrected, holding you by your elbow. "I got her."

The two soldiers looked skeptical, but they retreated.

When they had left, Arthur whispered in your ear. "Just tell me where Antonio is."

"No." You growled.

He sighed and grabbed your chin. "I hate seeing pretty little girls like you unnecessarily dying. My offer about you living with me still stands."

"I'd rather die." You snarled, and spat in his face.

He let out a deep breath, and wiped it off his face. "Fine." He shoved you up the wooden steps, and followed behind you. He led you to the middle, and almost lovingly slipped the noose around your neck. He gave you a kiss on the cheek, and hopped off the platform.

"Miss (First name, Last name) you are sentenced to be hung until dead for associating with pirates."

You ignored him, and let your eyes roam the crowd, searching for a familiar face. You found it. A tanned man in the back of the crowd, emerald eyes riveted to you, dark brows creased in worry. You winked, and you saw a small tear run down his face.

"Any last words?" Arthur inquired.

"Te amo, Antonio, te amo." You whispered.

Antonio started to push through the crowd, but it was too late.

You felt your feet lose footing, then nothing.

**This wasn't really a song, but I thought this would fit here. Yes, I did steal that scene from Pirates of the Carribean. Thank you my one reviewer! Cookie-The-Platypus.**


	3. Every breath you take (The Netherlands)

**Sorry if this one doesn't make sense. Please review. ^^ **

It was so cold; you could see your breath. You groaned and lugged the heavy bags towards your friend Bella's house. She had made you go all the way to The Netherlands for some pastries, and you just couldn't say no.

"Stupid Bella." You kicked a rock and let it soar down the alley.

Why were you in an alley? Well, you had this odd feeling somebody was following you, so you tried to lose them, and you had lost yourself in this foreign country .

Cigarette smoke filled your nose, and you wrinkled your nose. Nothing better than cigarette smoke. You coughed, and pressed on. If you made it to the airplane soon, you could be back at Bella's house a few minutes before her Christmas party.

_Crunch._

You turned around. Nothing. The cold weather was probably messing up your nerves. Yes, that's what it was. You turned back to in front of you, to discover an intersection. Right or left?

You stood there a minute debating, when you heard what sounded like footsteps behind you. That made your decision.

Any direction. You scurried off to the right, and went through some twisted roads, and you finally arrived at the airport. For once, you got on quickly.

You sank into the chair, and took a deep breath, and once again, the smell of smoke filled your nose.

**If you are wondering, The Netherlands is stalking you. I just imagine him as not being very straight forward with romance. Does anybody even like these? I don't really want to continue if nobody does.**


	4. Lonely day (Canada)

He had left you.

How could he have left you?

You stared out the window to the ice covered streets. Christmas was in a week, and he had left you before it. Children ran about, slipping and falling on the ground. Normally, you would be out there with your beloved boyfriend helping them. Not today.

He was gone, and you might as well be too.

With it getting later, most children headed in. A lone child was in a yard. They looked up to the window you were in and gave a wave, their lips starting to form a word. You turned away from the window and drew the curtains close.

Why did he leave you? There was no note, no warning. You knew he hadn't been happy in the past, due to being in his brother's shadow, but he changed when you started dating him.

You sat on your couch, and turned on the television. It droned on as you stared at a picture on the wall. It was picture of you posing with him. He wore a smile, and the photographer had caught you mid laugh.

"Everybody here at the news station wishes you a happy holidays!" Some news reporter declared with a laugh.

You scowled and turned it off, leaving you in utter silence.

"Yo, (Name) Open up! I'm having a Christmas party on Christmas eve. Can I come in?" A loud voice questioned.

You just stared at the closed door. He was part of the reasons Matthew was gone.

An irritating ringing resounded through the house.

"You there? It's me! Alfred!"

You turned back on the TV, and turned it up loudly.

"I know you're in there! Is this about Matt-"

Before he could finish his name, you yanked open the door. "Don't you dare say his name!"

Alfred stepped back. "Sorry. I know how you feel, he was my twin. Don't shut yourself off from the world. He's gone."

Hot tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and threatened to overflow as Alfred pulled you into a hug. The two of you stayed in that embrace for you don't know how long. Maybe you wouldn't be so lonely anymore.


	5. Monster (Italy)

** This is sort of inspired by the song Monster by Skillet.**

You stroked your lover's auburn hair, and pale face. "Sweet little Feliciano." You cooed, knowing he was asleep. Which saddened you because you couldn't see his amber eyes that were so pretty.

"I'll make us breakfast!" You chirped, springing up from the bed, and heading into the cramped kitchen. The Italian and you only lived in an apartment, but it was fine for now. When you had children though, you would have to buy a house.

"What do you want for breakfast, honey?" You called, looking into the refrigerator.

No reply.

A pout appeared on your face, but it was soon gone. You could try and bring him breakfast in bed! That thought cheered you up, and you were soon bustling around the kitchen, aiming to make some waffles. You located your waffle iron, and poured some mix into it.

You closed the waffle maker, and stared at it for a while, willing it to be made faster. You opened it, to check on the progress. "Silly me!" You laughed, staring at the powder in the bottom. "I forgot to plug it in!"

This time, you plugged it in, and went into the laundry room. Some of your clothes needed burning.

"Any dirty clothes, Feli?"

Still no answer.

Men. You shook your head, and threw some garments into a metal waste basket. Now where was that lighter?

_Ding._

Oh! Your waffles were done! You eagerly opened the maker, but you were shocked to see only powder in the bottom.

You ripped the waffle maker off the counter, and threw it onto the tiled floor. Stupid electronics.

Now, you had some clothes to burn.

**This was kind of hurried, but I lost my thumb drive that had other chapters on it. Oh, if you couldn't tell, you sort of killed Italy, and you're insane.**


End file.
